2014.04.17 - Reasoning .... Failed (FoH)
Sacred Heart Roman Catholic Church was a red brick building. Some people could have easily confused it for a small school given the architecture. The bricks made it quaint but the place held services, mass, baptismals, and religious group. Despite being a man of power, Rev. Stryker understood his humble beginnings. Plus having an HQ outside in Glendale, in Queens, did kind of separate him from the city. Plus the church had a decent amount of space to make it feel closed off from the rest of the city. Moving about the pews, which were dark brown, having been recently restored, Stryker looked at the picket signs rested against the walls. They brandished logos like "Friends of HUMAN-ity," a patriotic like logo for the group that included an eagle and mandatory red, white and blue, "No More Mutants" and many more. Stryker just admired the passion that was coming out of people. "Zoar will rise again," Stryker said to himself. He considered the world to be not much different than Sodom and Gomorrah. All of the mutants and other beings corrupting the world, making it a massive cesspool. And Stryker would be leading those to a new Zoar, the place of refuge some found when the wrath came down. The church doors opened. A man that looked to be twenty-five and had a lean figure, even though it was hidden by jeans and a red jacket, "Where do you want the guys to bring in the next batch of signs, General." Waving a dismissive hand as Stryker turned, "I told you I'm no longer a general, soldier. That we are all of equal rank in the army of Heaven, call me Reverend if you need to address me by rank Chase." Having come back from a few tours of Iraq, Chase ran into Stryker when the man began his crusade. A lot of displaced soldiers that had seen loss due to heavy combat flocked to Stryker. Being an honorably discharged soldier that gave them a new fight and purpose made him a hit at Veteran's Halls. Chase nodded and slipped outside. Standing near the door was another young male that looked similarly fit. Each of them wore hats, Chase a beanie, and his counterpart a "NY Islanders" ball cap. They looked more like muscle guarding the door instead of two soldiers that found it hard to let go of the past that were waiting for a truck to show up. Aside from the two men the church looked relatively dessert sans three cars in the parking lot. The conversation between Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin before this went something akin to, 'PRYDE you're crazy!' as well as, 'If I don't try, Illyana, I would be'. Naturally the two agreed to disagree on that part, as good friends always are apt to do, but beyond that..? Illyana insisted upon going with Kitty. Cause good friends. They do /that/ too. Regardless of how much Illyana might disagree with Kitty, Kitty always knows she can count on her 'BFF' to be there for her. Thankfully, Doug's there too - because again, 'BFF' and 'insane people do insane things'. In this case, it's also an 'I'm an X-Man, and the way of peace comes first'. Also, Kitty just -does- believe that some people can be reached, that perhaps all it takes is to be shown a different view point. It took a lot of debate on one thing though. What to wear. Illyana and Doug - they can wear what they want, as always, but for Kitty? It was time to reach into her Jewish heritage. A high collared, dark silver-grey blouse with long sleeves and cuffs at the wrists is the top. The neckline buttoned all the way nearly to her chin, with the golden chain and the Star Of David hanging down from it at the base of her throat. A skirt of navy denim hangs down well past her knees, long enough that if she were to sit down, her knees would not be exposed. The only thing slightly off are the blue boots she wears beneath, and what can be seen not of leggings or tights, but Kitty's uniform underneath the skirt. They fit, sort of, for leggings, enough that it wouldn't cause a stir at any Jewish gathering. Tucking her blouse a bit more into the skirt and belt that loops about the small of her waist, Kitty looks - skinny, and Puritan, and she knows it. Her hair has been placed into a tight French braid that hangs down her back, again - a traditional style. Her dad would be proud. Hazel eyes scan the church ahead of her, as Kitty's tilts her head to the side, "We can avoid the guards by phasing in through the back and coming in that way. Opinions?" Doug fell somewhere in the middle of the debate between the two, and while he normally leaned towards Kitty's viewpoint, growing up and dying and then coming back and working out there in the world at large had given him a certain pragmatism that tempered idealism. Still, Doug and Illyana could at least agree on one thing where Kitty was concerned, and that was that they were -so- not going to be the one to darken that shining idealism in her eyes. Not shelter her, oh no, but support her, love her for who she was--- no, is--- and do their best to give peace a chance and not let war overwhelm her. In contrast to Kitty's clothes, Doug emphasized more the 'boy next door' look, the dark blue jeans, sneakers, and the blue polo shirt. Not -bright-, but not dark-grim, just your normal yuppie-esque look. Who cared if Illyana gagged at it and demanded clubbing clothes? The idea was to, well, present at least a non-terrifying look. "I'd say it's a good idea, but we also want to at least give him a chance to see us coming. We're not here to hurt anybody, but it wouldn't hurt to disarm them." Pause. "We're not hurting anybody, -right-, Illy?" For Kitty and Doug, they could clearly and easily read the frustration that Illyana is feeling, both by the vague frown upon her lips and the tilt of her head. Still, Kitty is her FRIEND, and because of that BFF status, Illyana is there for her much like Doug is. Even if Kitty Pryde is dead wrong in this particular scenario. Tapping her foot now, the blonde will heavily scrutinize her friend from head to toes, as she considers the image Kitty is portraying. "You look like a little virgin spinster who'd never harm a hair on anyone's head because she's /not/ a mutie, which I'm sure is perfect for a lustful preacher." Comes Illyana's caustic tones, before she huffs slightly and reaches out to tuck a small strand of hair behind Kitty's ear. "This is still a fools errand, Pryde. Just so you know." For Illyana's part, unlike the others, she's gone to the nines as Hell's Harlot. She's dressed in tight black leather pants, chunky heeled black boots, and a leather top that reveals a lot of skin and cleavage. A bracelet of leather and spikes wraps around her left wrist. At Doug's question, Illyana turns her gaze upon him and considers her next words. "If he throws holy water at me again, he's dead." That's all she's going to admit to and thankfully, she no longer has the burns thanks to a quick healing spell within Limbo. Chase touched his friend's arm then nodded to the teenagers nearby. The one in the black leather looked old enough to be legal. "Seven o' clock. You'll see it," Chase said low to be unheard by the group. His friend saw Illyana's tight leather. While Kitty looked slightly innocent, the tightness that showed off Illyana's features did not go unnoticed. Doug was completely ignored as he wasn't their type. Stryker was in the church looking over the signs still. "It's coming," he said to himself. Seeing the passion from people made him feel alive. For the first time since his wife passed he felt the surge of passion. And that feeling made him feel like this was a type of calling only having been reaffirmed after looking at a real-life incarnation of Satan's Servants without flinching, in the form of Illyana and Laura Kinney. Casting the slightly taller blonde a grin, one that is just all /Kitty/, Pryde's answer is to snuff out a, "Well, I am a perfectly innocent virgin spinster." A nervous giggle is given, trying to alleviate the butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling that perhaps Illyana (and Doug in a sense) is correct. Man, she's never going to live it down, when this fails. One hand lifts upwards, to plant upon Illyana's shoulder then, "Yana, if he tries, he will not get close to you. You know that." The sincerity and fierce loyalty in Kitty's hazel orbs declare that enough. Kitty may be naive, but she's not going to allow her friends to suffer. EVER. A breath, then Kitty bobs her head to Doug. Right. Clearing her throat and before her internal voice talks her out of this, Kitty begins to stride towards the guards at the doorway. It's times like these, Kitty wishes Rachel was around, having a telepath here would be ideal, and it feels wrong not having Ray here to help. Hope she's having fun in space. Striding towards the gate, and the guards, Kitty's voice calls out, crisp, clear, accented with confidence and inner strength. "We wish to speak with Mister Stryker - please." It isn't a question, it's a statement, and Kitty stands as close as she's able to, shoulders set back, chin raised, and looking just like she suddenly feels. A skinny Jewish Cubs fan. Oh the frustration from Illyana was easy to read, assuming one could get past the clothes... or lack thereof. Having braved enough of Illy's wrath over their clothing choices, both his and hers, Doug keeps his mouth shut in that way men do when they disagree but are choosing the better part of valor rather than ending up in the doghouse. (Or Limbo, which wasn't uncommon among the New Mutant boys where Illyana was concerned.) Instead, he sticks to the whole 'Not important' aura that Stryker's men seem to be treating him with, and just works on being effectively invisible. Which is much easier done when standing next to Illyana and her Hell's Harlot outfit. The only indication of his presence effectively is a statement: "Don't mind her, she wanted to go clubbing, but we made her come anyway." Yes, that was a thumb he was jerking in Illyana's general direction. Kitty's grin earns a faint smile from Illyana, and then it's all business. Unlike Doug, Illyana is very much /look at me/. When she walks over with Doug and Kitty, she all but saunters, as her flat deadly eyes take in the mien and measure of the men standing guard. Yes, she's putting forth all of her demon queen demeanor as she looks from the men. Her blue eyes then shift to the building, as she considers the various angles of attack that could from the building. Then it's back to the men, as she waits for them to let them through. Her arms will even cross over her chest, as she waits. At least, she doesn't tap her foot, just yet. The guys working the door gave the trio a very odd look. If people wanted to go in and speak to Stryker they could. All they had to do was walk in. "Ummmm you could have just gone in," Chase said a little confused. The man in the Islander's cap pulled out his phone. "I think I know where I've seen blondie from," he said back. Over the screen played one of the youtube videos of Illyana meeting Holy water. Visibily flinching backward Chase instinctively reached for a gun that wasn't there. Walking back to the door, without taking his eyes off the group, he called in to Stryker, "The Devil's Harlot is here and she brought friends." Yes, they had many nicknames for Illyana. She was kind of the poster child for their campaign against mutants. The perfect proof mutants were not of God's work. That they were something far worse than man. Walking outside Stryker saw the three students of Xavier. Two of them were completely unknown to him. Illyana was...a different story. Smiling at the three of them, "I see you've brought friends. Come in...let it not be said God's soldiers were not peaceful." He walked back inside and held the door open for the trio. "How can I help the three of you today?" Stryker's attention was on Illyana because she appeared to be the last time in these walls with Logan's daughter. Yeah. Walk on in. Next time Kitty'll remember that. Internally, Kitty winces at the nickname they have for Illyana. It's not nice, and it takes every ounce of power within her not to belt the man speaking with enough of a blow to send him reeling, and to shatter his jaw. That thought will be caught, without a doubt, by Doug, as Kitty's shoulders tense, her hands ball into fists, and her jaw tightens upwards. It shows in the angry gaze she offers to the man, before a quiet calm once again crosses over Kitty Pryde. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew the chances of this succeeding were impossible to laughable. But. With a gracious bob of her head, Kitty's first through the doorway, the butterflies in her stomach are flitting about so much, she's thankful that she didn't have anything to eat this morning, as surely her stomach would be making noises from the nervousness she feels. Yet, in her nervousness she finds strength, yes, she can be nervous, but she can't forget what she's here to say. "Mister Stryker." Kitty begins, taking charge with a voice that is clear as a bell and doesn't hold a single bit of the butterflies that still loop around her stomach, creating knots upon knots. "My name is Kitty, and I thank you for taking the time to speak with us." She begins, hand gesturing towards Illyana and Doug. Even as she gestures, her gaze takes in all the hate filled posters, this is SUCH a bad idea, registered pain hits her hazel eyes at the sight. It's horrific to see, what must it have been like for the Jews when Hitler began his inquisition? That strength keeps Kitty going, as she continues. "I would like to ask a favor of you, this morning Sir. A favor to listen to what I have to say, with as whole of a heart as you may give, for while you speak of peace, I - too - wish to speak of peace and understanding. Mister Stryker." A breath, as Kitty turns her hazel eyes fully upon the man, refusing to look any further at the signs, just the man. "Mutants are not the villains, just as in the world outside these hallowed halls, there are people born to do great evil, there are those born to do great good - and it doesn't matter what color their skin is, what Religion they believe in, or their genetic make-up, but what comes deep within them. Mutants. Humans. Homo-Sapions. Homo-Superior. Meta-Humans. We're all the same, we're all children of God." By contrast, Doug seems relatively more laidback, hands in his pockets. Not afraid, but not about to back down either. He does, however, stick closer to Illyana, more as a 'keep her from getting into something she shouldn't. The examining of the surroundings causes Doug to nod very slowly, a small frown crossing his face as he glances about. He's certainly not going to speak while Kitty is speaking, so that they can at least present their case with one voice, if not necessarily one mind. At the gesture for the gun, Illyana just smiles at Chase. It's definitely the cat ate the canary grin, that she focuses upon the man. Then when he calls her the devil's harlot, Illyana shakes her head, "Seriously?" She says, and while she typically would have said much more, Illyana flicks a gaze towards Kitty. Knowing what her friend is about to attempt, Illyana bites hard on her tongue and instead flicks a hate filled gaze towards Chase. Her eyes scream 'just wait I'll get you my pretty'. When Stryker walks out to free them, Illyana turns her angry gaze upon him. Almost she bares her teeth at him, but again, this is Kitty's show. She stomps down on her urge to reply smartly to his greeting, and her mouth even goes so far as to open to possibly toss out a quip about the crusades not being so peaceful, but again /again/, she turns her gaze to Kitty. And when Kitty speaks her opening gambit, Illyana looks to Doug. Her head tilts ever so slightly towards the hate filled posters, and she'll raise an eyebrow upward. With his capabilities and having known Illyana for so long, he'll easily read her silent message. 'Be ready to grab and run.'. "You have the floor Kitty," Stryker said showing respect to the teen. Her opening gambit had it's merits. Unfortunately it had a flaw. Walking toward the podium Stryker pulled down a projector screen. He pressed a button that started a projection. The slide show that played before the screen was filled with all sort of words and imagary that was anti-mutant propoganda. Stopping the slide on a video Stryker pressed play. Illyana was on the screen getting splashed with Holy Water, "Are you children of God?" he asked. A hand extended toward the screen, "The proof is playing before your eyes." And that, Kitty was counting on, as a quiet smile plays about her features. "I was hoping you'd bring that up." She begins, her steps drawing towards the podium as well, "Mister Stryker, you think you know everything, but you most assuredly do not. That person? That girl? She's the bravest, most passionate person I have ever met. What happened to her was done by others, by corruption most foul. She was born an angel, as innocent as a Snowflake, but every day of her life she struggles between good and evil, and just as golden as her hair, she wins that battle through strength, courage, and the goodness that is within her. Can everyone in your congregation say the same? Can they overcome corruption to help fight a good fight? To wake up every day with an internal struggle that they must forever battle? Would they be as strong as -that girl- is? I think not, sir, and again. You do not know everything." Kitty's voice is as clear and as crisp as she can manage, filled with both passion as well as that inner fire that fuels her. This is how she views Illyana, and how she will always view Illyana - and she speaks her opinion with every ounce of strength of character and mind she can muster. "You show me pictures of things you do not understand, you judge sir, when you should instead ask questions. Not all mutants are evil, where you see a freak and a monster, you should see souls seeking peace, prosperity, and love, acceptance, and understanding, everything that Gods Children have the right to do." "He may not know," Doug interjects, tilting his head. "What happened to her can't be solved so simply with holy water. I wish it -could-, but..." Hands in his pockets, Doug's look is not so much accusatory as explanatory. "I don't know how much you know about the mutants beyond what you're seeing, but you look at her and see a demon, right? I look at her..." Here Doug looks at Illyana, eyeing her clothes, before sighing. "Her name is Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin. Daughter of Nikolai and Alexandra. She was abducted, and her soul half-corrupted. That she is who she is now, and not the ruler of Hell, is very much because of -her-." Here Doug points to Kitty Pryde. "I don't know about you, but I think that if she could keep her -human-, that a soul redeemed is far better than a soul damned to hell. Like anyone else, there are good and bad; shouldn't we seek to bring out the good as much as we can?" Stryker is given a snide look, before Illyana turns her attention back to Kitty, as she responds. Kitty's words are enough that Illyana stills, her expression turning blank as she tries to internally process what her best friend has said. Finally, Illyana turns her face away from Stryker and Kitty, and perhaps depending on where Doug exactly stands he'll be able to see her expression the best. While her face still has that vacant cast to it, there's the barest of trembles to her lower lip, as she battles the unexpected rush of emotions. It's both happiness and sadness that overwhelms her equally. When she has control of herself, she'll turn a cool expression back to the group at large, just in time for Doug to speak up as well. Sadness flickers in her eyes at his words, as she looks to her friends. A soul redeemed, if only they truly knew. Still, the second time it's easier for her to control her features, as she looks to Stryker now. Waiting to hear his response. "Miranda Stryker," was Stryker's two worded response. "Born in 56. Died in 2012 during the invasion by Zod. Maria Chandler. Born in 74. Died in 2013. Undiscernible plague with mutant ties in origin. There were outbreaks throughout the country including Charles Xavier's School. Kyle Pierce born in 79. Died in 2014. Darkseid," Stryker listed off of a few of the dead from different events. "Some of these events have body counts that are still being determined. You come in here Miss Kitty and you should know how I feel. Or at the very least your family should know how I feel. Bearing that symbol during the 40s in places like Auschwitz, that's how humanity has been treated. Humanity has been harmed by -your- kind Kitty. And you try to tell me they're all good," Stryker's eyes hardened. He looked at the group. "How did Hitler make your family feel Kitty?" he moved closer to Kitty so he could stare at her eye to eye. "The abandonment . How they weren't sure because of the actions of others, others with ill intent. That is what mutants have done. All you need to do is count the bodies. That's why programs like the 'Iron Legion' were built. Because all of you -mutants-," the word was spat out with an utter disdain, "Have forced humanity while crying, 'Victim.' When you're not the victims, you're the oppressors. Kitty, in your case, you've become the very thing the Star of David tried to ward off decade ago. Look at the rest of your kind. Look at Magneto. Look at others like him. Take a long look at the victims and then tell me...you're not," the words were low as he continued to stare down the young mutant. "Tell me you haven't become what you've hated purely by association." Standing her ground, Kitty's hazel eyes do not flicker at Stryker's words, nor does she flinch a single bit as he comes forward. In fact, Kitty's head cants to one side, as she lets out a slow breath, shaking her head. "You really do not understand, or fully comprehend what you are saying." She voices out softly. "I never said all mutants are good, I said everyone has the potential to be good. There is evil in this world, there will always be evil in this world, because God gave everyone a free will. And that choice is the reason that evil exists. You speak of times and places, and horrific moments in history that change a person, alter a person, but you cannot blame -all- mutants for the actions of a few - some not even mutants, but evil men, who did evil things." Kitty stands tall and serene, her voice never rising above the tone she's used this entire time. Instead, she just speaks, from the heart, from the soul. "I came here today to offer an opportunity to you, sir. - to give to you a different opinion than the hate-filled mongering that you are trying to spread. You speak as though you know me, but you know nothing about me, and you judge - me - when you should be looking at your words, and seeing the falsehood that has filled and corrupted your heart." A breath, and Kitty's hands reach outwards, towards Doug, and then Illyana. "This symbol around my neck, my faith, my religion, my belief is as strong today as it is when my father gave it to me - and I stand not as a mutant today, but as a human being, as a Child Of God that you have so easily forgotten and forsaken. Every day mankind is filled with new things to hate, new things to find despair in, it is a duty for someone as powerful, and as intelligent as you - to look past hatred, to look past prejudice, to look past your anguish at the loss of people you love, and seek love, instead of hate. Seek peace instead of war. Seek acceptable and understanding, instead of anger and intolerance. But I see, now, there is nothing I will say or do that will change that." With her hands out stretched, Kitty's head bobs to Illyana. "We're done here, my friend. You were correct, hatred is all there is, and for that, I am sorry I brought you both here today. May God have mercy upon your soul, Mister Stryker, and I will pray that someday - the anguish that you have in your heart will find solace." Doug's brows furrow, as he considers, but Kitty responds first, and wholeheartedly lays it out on the line, of how one does not know anything and of how one can defend one's people, but not understand. Abruptly, Doug motions to a chair. "She's right. You don't know us. We don't really know you either. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to us, but... if we're going to just sling things at each other without knowing anything about each other. We're not -all- of a kind. We all have names, wills of our own, and the courage to stand before God and say we did our best." Extending a hand, the young blond offers a small nervous smile. "My name is Douglas Aaron Ramsey. Remember me to God." Briefly, Doug bows. But if Stryker does take the proffered hand, he will lean in closely. "If your heart remains in turmoil, may I suggest re-reading Romans 12:19?" When Kitty reaches out that hand towards her, Illyana takes it. Her eyes stay focused on Stryker, however, as Kitty states her final words. Illyana follows Kitty and Doug's words with, "I understand pain, Stryker, I see you do as well, but if you let yourself be blinded by it then all you do is continue the cycle." She flashes a semi-ironic smile towards the man, "Sadly, it usually takes many years to understand that particular bit of truth. Perhaps you won't have such a long cycle of causing yourself even more pain, in the end." Shaking her head, Illyana will make certain everyone is close and with another ironic look towards Stryker, Illyana opens a portal beneath herself, Doug and Kitty and whisks the team away. When the trio left Stryker was left alone with his thoughts. Romans 12:19 flashed through his mind followed shortly behind by Leviticus 19:18. Pausing another passage came to him. The passage snuggled against him and he closed his eyes savoring it. Slowly he opened them. Going to the podium he pulled out a walkie-talkie. Pressing the button, "This is Stryker. Time to rally. If any of you see the girl that walked in," and Stryker described Kitty to a T, "Bring her to me. Proceed with the plan." Tossing aside the walkie talkie the passage continued to rumble through his mind until he began to say it, "Vengeance is mine, and recompense, for the time when their foot shall slip; for the day of their calamity is at hand, and their doom comes swiftly." The words were continued like a mantra, "Vengeance is mine, and recompense, for the time when their foot shall slip; for the day of their calamity is at hand, and their doom comes swiftly." Deuteronomy 32:35 kept through his skull. The Mutants' time was indeed near. Kitty would be made an example because the one thing that could make Zoar go horribly wrong...was an unwanted star. Category:Log